helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sayashi Riho
Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume. She was out for 6 to 8 weeks due to Ischium Nerve Pain on her right side during the Spring tour. Profile: *'Name:' Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) *'Nickname': Yasshii,Big eater *'Birthday:' May 28,1998 (13 years old) *'Birthplace:' Hiroshima, Japan *'Bloodtype:' AB *'Height:' 5" *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-01-02: Member **2011-01-02: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2011-01-02: Member *'Months in Morning Musume:' 9 Months *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Western Zodiac: '''Gemini *'Best Friend:' Suzuki Kanon *'Fashion: Cute *'Charm Point: '''Eyes *'Weak Point: 'Really Nervous doing presentations *'Strong Point: '''Handles animals well *Favourite animal: Tiger *'''Specialty: penmanship, massage,Calligraphy *'Hobbies: '''Listening to music, Dancing, Sleeping,Drawing *'Favorite Foods:' Peaches, chicken wings,Cereal,sushi, oysters *'Least Favorite Foods: Carrots, Shrimp, Eggs *'''Favorite Colors: Pink, White, Black, Green, Blue *'Favorite sport:' Baseball *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for my family *'Motto: '''If you can sing you can rock the stage *'The best thing about your hometown:' The oysters are delicious in the winter. *'Official Morning Musume color: Red *'''Looks up to: Takahashi Ai, Tanaka Reina, Michishige Sayumi *'Favorite Morning Musume Singles:' Nanchatte Renai, Kimagure Princess *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2011–Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-Present) History 2010 Riho was one of the winners of the Jc&Jk actress audition and got a chance to perform in Morning Musume's Fashionable stage play. 2011 Sayashi Riho passed Morning Musume's ninth generation auditions, along with Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, and former Hello! Pro Egg Fukumura Mizuki. The ninth generation members debuted in Morning Musume January 2nd, at the Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert. Riho's debut single in Morning Musume is titled "Maji Desu ka Ska!" On March 27th, 2011, It was announced Sayashi Riho would be replacing Mano Erina for the radio show "Mano Deli", renaming it "Riho Deli" Sayashi was the only ninth generation member to recieve solo lines in Only You. On July 29, 2011 Riho will be out of events for at least 6 weeks to rest due to ischium nerve pain on her right side. Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Maji Desu ka Ska! * Only You * Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatsu Terun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai * Pyoko Pyoko Ultra Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Trivia * She Loves writing storys about little tigers "The birth to calligraphy" * Riho's Mothers name is Yurina as the same as Kumai Yurina and her big sisters name is Miki the same as Fujimoto Miki. * She is shy around strangers * She was formerly a student at an acting school in Hiroshima. * She, along with Suzuki Kanon are the first members of Morning Musume that were born after the group's formation in 1997. * Riho has sang in joy-sing * She replaced Mano Erina's Mano-Deli, renaming it Riho-Deli. * Riho can paint without looking * Riho is has a collection of art at home * When she was at school Elementary Hiroshima. She Was the most proudest student in her class for doing " Storys in Calligraphy writing". * At school, her favorite class is lunch. * She wants to become the leader of Morning Musume. * She was a lead singer in "Only You". * She has a scar on her chin, under her mouth. * She has a big sister and 2 big brothers. * She gets along with Suzuki Kanon the best. * She moved to Tokyo from Hiroshima for Morning Musume. * She likes to wear skirts. * She is Learning English * Her mother speaks in Kansai dialect. * She's quick at remembering dances. * She was in FASHIONABLE with Morning Musume. * Is one of three Morning Musume members to have the bloodtype AB, the others being Kago Ai and Kamei Eri. * She used to be called Rikita from her friends as a nickname before entering Hello!Project * Her favorite Morning Musume songs are Nanchatte Renai and Kimagure Princess * Shares the same birthdate as Mika Todd from Coconuts Musume. (May 28) * Instead of recieving an e-Hello DVD, a solo DVD and photobook was announced for her. * In an interview, Michishige Sayumi said that she expects Riho to become Morning Musume's new ace. * When asked the question "If you could become another Hello! Project member, who would you be?", Takahashi Ai said she would like to be Riho becuase she wants to be called "Cute" no matter what she does, and Niigaki Risa said that she would like to be Riho (and Suzuki Kanon)because she wants to feel what its like to be young again. * She can bend both her thumbs all the way back. Works Photobooks *(2011/08/27) Sayashi Riho Solo DVD's *(2011/08/31) Sayashi Riho ~Greeting~ Theater *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) Radio *Riho Deli (2011-present) Shows *Bijo Gaku (January 2011--April 2011) *UstreaMusume (April 13th, 2011-Present) Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:1998 births Category:Members from Hiroshima Category:2011 additions Category:Blood type AB